The legend of the Kamigan
by shintetsu
Summary: Naruto has always been a loyal ninja of Konoha, even though a bit mischievous But what happens when he is betrayed by the village and leaves with revenge on his mind..finds out about his father and the golden chakra and his mother the uchiha.
1. DEFECTION

Chapter 1:

Suddenly the weight of the village came down on him. Growing up in the big village presented itself with big problems. There was no-one who saw him as a human, well accept for some, but the majority were more determined to make him feel uncomfortable than the minority made him feel at home. There was Sarutobi-sama, the hokage but he was as the name suggested, the hokage and was more busy with his work than he had time for the orphaned blond. There also was iruka, but he was a chuunin, and was one of the academy's teachers and was a bit too busy with the whole class that naruto hardly got any individual attention, despite the instructions from the hokage. With these two people absent from his life, he was left with nothing more than to pull pranks on the villagers and get chased around the village by irate jonins and chuunins.

But this was just a front for what he really felt inside, loneliness, fear, anger and rejection. He stood afar and watched as parents scolded their children from even going too near to him and worst for who made the dreadful mistake of talking to him. Dreadful mistake, but why was it so bad to talk to this young orphaned blond, he pondered on this question many nights before he went to bed and every morning he woke to face another dreadful day. He even began to change his whole attitude towards the people and tried to be kind and polite, but this just made him the victim of verbal and physical abuse, worse than he had ever faces it, but through all this, he never once gave up, his determination seemed to be solar powered and never once died out.

The day was fine, well in his eyes, the sun was shinning, birds were singing, people avoided him, shopkeepers attacked him… everything was normal. The blond boy walked along a roof top, for that was the only place where people couldn't reach him readily. His hands supported his head as he looked up into the partially cloudy sky. His eyes squinted, small shadows began to appear above him, growing larger and larger, the shadows began to shape out into figures. The figures began to shape into ANBU members as they landed noiselessly around him.

"Naruto Uzumaki" a gruff voice said from behind a bird designed mask, the black cloak he wore gave a slight insight to what he wore underneath as it billowed in the slight wind.

Naruto slowly dropped his hands to his side and looked around slowly, there were six of them there, completely surrounding him. A dog, at the back, bird in front, cat at the side, some weird animal at the other side and two in the back behind the dog. Naruto remembered them by their masks, and grew quite acquainted with them over the time he lived in the village. They were his alleged 'guardians', but he knew they just monitored his movements about the village.

"whatever it is I didn't do it" The blond said with a tone showing he was not interested about what they wanted.

"today's different Naruto, you're to come with us to the hokage's office" The cat said, her feminine voice held no hate but only concern when she encountered Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto said, he eye brows lifting in curiosity, "jiji-san requested me, this must be my lucky day"

" yes, hokage-sama requested your presence" The dog said with strict emphasis on the hokage-sama as he resented the way the blond addressed the sandaime.

The office was quite as not one of the people bustling by said a word, even if their conversations were on a high before they saw the blond sitting in the waiting area in front the hokage's office. The door opened and the sandaime's assistant pushed his head through to peer at the blond, when he was met with the icy stare, he opened the door and looked down at a folder he had in his hand,

"am…naruto uzumaki, please come in" He said, never once taking his eyes from the paper and speaking loudly as if there was a large crowd in the waiting area. Naruto lazily rose from the seat, and waltz through the door. It was a tight squeeze where he had to walk since the man held the door so close to the frame, Naruto almost popped a blood vessel with anger, he slammed the door against the wall with the man behind it sprawled on the floor, spotting a broken nose. Naruto entered fully, cool as a cucumber as if nothing had happened. Sarutobi looked concerningly at his assistant before turning his hazel eyes at the academy student.

"hai hokage-sama!" Naruto said with sarcastic exuberance, "I'm so glad to be here!"

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his seat, moving the pipe around with his lips.

"naruto, something has come up" Sarutobi began in a serious tone, Naruto stopped the smiling and his eyes drew into a frown. The old man's face was straight and lined and he took the pipe from his lips "it's about what happened last week"

Naruto grimaced, he memories were beginning to fade but the moment just refreshed his memory,

"what about last week old man?" Naruto asked in a similar tone to the hokage's.

" There has been a hearing and you have been summoned to another tomorrow" Sarutobi explained.

"what for, they already know what happened" Naruto said defensively.

"true but they called another to hear your point" he added.

"my point!" Naruto yelled angrily, he had a bad feeling about this, but he was silenced by a hand.

"just be there tomorrow and don't let the ANBU come searching" Sarutobi said sternly.

That night naruto was troubled, he could not sleep no matter how tired he was, his mind kept recalling what the old man had said about the meeting he had to attend tomorrow, he kept sieving through all the possible reasons they could have to request him to give his point of view on the subject, he had a bad feeling about the case.

Morning came fast and naruto was up before the first cock crowed, he bustled around his room making breakfast, well the only thing he could possible make without having smoke in the kitchen, ramen. He jumped into his usual orange suit with the 'kill me please' circle on the back and was off. People eyed him as usual but today was not the day for him to retaliate, he would have but he had not the time to. The hokage's office was a little way off towering over the rest of the village with its bright red paint, a little faded but still ominous with the land of fire insignia spread on the front. Naruto senses tingled and he cocked his head to one side, on a roof next to him, the cat ANBU landed, running at the same speed as him, she turned her head and peered down on the blond,

"I see your on time?" she said in an expectant tone,

"why are you here?" Naruto asked shifting his attention to his path, which was quite clear since it was early in the morning,

"you don't have to be so defensive, I'm only concerned about you" She said in a tone which showed that she was hurt at the statement that naruto made.

"well that's a first" Naruto replied coldly not wanting to accept anyone too close to him for hey would just end up leaving him all by himself. The cat ANBU was silent for a while before she used the shunshin technique and disappeared from the spot. Naruto kept on running until he reached the office, he was escorted in by the 'professor's' assistant, he scowled as he saw the blond coming and his hand unconsciously moved up to his bandaged nose. Naruto noticed as he passed the hokage's office but kept on walking silently since he knew what was about to occur. They kept on walking, naruto ignoring the scowls from the workers at the office and a few ninjas as they lurked around the office corridors. The stopped before a large door, its red paint began to strip in some places giving it a dejected look. The assistant placed both hands on the bars and yanked it open. The creaks made Naruto's heart race even though he tried to calm himself with the assurance that he was innocent. The room was buzzing with talking, as a large circular desk was occupied with what seemed to be council members and the hokage sitting in a seat , slightly raised facing the boy at the other end of the room. He beckoned to the youth to enter and as soon as he made the first step, the room hushed. There was a break in the desk, a slight passage into the centre circle where a wooden seat was situated. Naruto instinctively walked into the centre but never sat. There were eyes staring at him, some held nothing and just stared at the boy as he was there but other held so much hatred that he could actually feel it, especially one, a man with his left eye bandaged and also his left arm, he wore a long white robe as he sat beside the hokage. Naruto shook from the intent he felt coming from the man,

"Naruto please take a seat" The hokage said loudly. As soon as he took the seat the hokage spoke again,

" Today, we the council of konohagakure have gathered to discuss the case brought up against the village, being represented by.. Danzou" there was a slight disgust in the way the hokage called the name, Naruto now realized that the bandaged man was the one the hokage was relating to due to the ominous smirk which was painted to his face at the sound of his name. Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly, it always helped in his training with kakashi-sensei,

" this case is being brought against the defendant, Naruto uzumaki of konohagakure"

One would wonder why Naruto was in an enclosed are when his team was training at the training grounds after recently passing their test, well, the council had 'mysteriously' found out about his adventures with the forbidden scroll and forced the third to open a case against the blond, saying that he was mizuki's accomplice. As much as Iruka and the sandaime wanted to help the blond they would be powerless if the council voted him out and they were aiming for death!

"we'll begin with the opening statements of the prosecution" the hokage said.

The bandaged figure rose slowly from his seat, eye staring intently at the bond with a sadistic look on his face.

"we the council have gathered here today to bring forth justice of konoha unto a constant law breaker" Danzou began in a tone clearly trying to sway the council with the speech about justice and loyalty to the village. Naruto tensed, he could see where the speech was going even with his limited intellectual capabilities,

" He has been an accomplice to the theft of the forbidden scroll, for he was the one who broke into the honorable hokage's office…." Danzou turned to the hokage who frowned at him, the council man flashed a smile then turned back to the room, " and made away with the scroll which he then handed over to the traitor"

Naruto exploded, he lounged from his seat in such a force that he landed a meter from the seat,

"I was tricked by him!" He yelled at no one in particular, he just wanted someone to believe him. There was a flash in front of him, black robes swayed before his eyes, a hand slammed into his chest and sent him sailing back to his seat. He hit the seat at an amazing speed, the wind knocked out of him. There was silence in the council room, the instigator was an ANBU, who was standing guard over the preceding. He made a step forward to wake to boy but white robes swayed in front of his eyes, The hokage was out of his seat.

"don't touch him!" he growled glaring at the ANBU behind him. The ANBU, startled by the sudden appearance stepped back a bit. Sarutobi knelt before the boy and rested a hand on his shoulder. He slowly raised his hand and rested his index finder on the boy's forehead.

"_Don't come in here 3__rd__, your not welcomed in my presence" _ A voice growled angrily as the Sandaime began to push his chakra into the blond.

"silence you creature!" Sarutobi ordered, he was standing in a dark passage way, water flowing in an odd manner around his legs, like running away from a terrible aurora. The feeling escaping the bars before him was such an ominous one that he had to take all his courage to stand his ground yet alone order the beast. A heavy laughter escaped the bars, from the dark, slitted eyes opened slowly to bare down on the hokage. Sandaime held his ground,

"your host is unconscious and I'm trying to revive him" the hokage said sternly,

"_I don't care if he dies!" _ The voice growled angrily. Red chakra began to ooze out from among the bars, swirling around the legs of the hokage, Sarutobi jumped back and slammed his palm together,

"wind style: arctic bliss!" he yelled, his peaked chakra began to change into artificial wind and began to wisp around the room. Kitsune roared with laughter,

"_you think you can restrain me with that weak jutsu!" _

" wasn't planning to you old fool" Sarutobi shot back as he began to blur out of sight until the wind died down,

"_Using the jutsu to break out of the realm, ingenious"_ was the complement that came from the fox.

Sarutobi's eyes shot open and he rose from the unconscious boy's side and made his way over to his seat at the head of the table. Danzou eyed him as he walked passed, then his deathly cold eyes turned to the blond youth who was now stirring with consciousness.

Naruto sat up in the seat and looked around wearily as the council men stared at him like an odd piece of furniture.\

It was not until six grueling hours of out bursts and restrains, that the case was over, the sentence passed…, only five minutes earlier that the youth subjected to blame had had his heart ripped away.

The blond was now as one would put it, 'existing', going through the motions of heading home, the glaring eyes of the villagers, unnoticed…his once gleaming headband…gone.

Naruto would have preferred if they had taken his like, as they had set out originally to do, but the old man hokage had held out his part and instead, they had taken his dream, killed his hope, his heart, that from which he had derived the strength ignore the insults shot at him form civilians and ninjas alike. Uzumaki naruto was no longer a shinobi!

He walked back to his apartment, hands stuffed in his pockets and his once raised head now drooped, staring at the shadow that seemed to follow his every move. He felt hollow inside, like a walking ghost. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and brushed his fore-head to confirm the haze of a memory that was on the fore front of his mind, feeling nothing but bare skin, he sighed.

Civilians looked at him awkwardly as he walked passed, this time with a hint of hesitation in their actions, the feeling he carried was so strong that they remained in their positions and none dared to provoke him. One fat merchant, grabbed an apple and foolishly sailed it at the boy's head. Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed the fruit right before it collided with his head, silence filled the area as the blond stopped. Head still down, a single drop of water fell unto the dirt, then his cheeks were soaked with tears. He hand began to squeeze the apple, nails protruding from his fingertips until they sunk into the fruit, splitting it. Angry eyes shot up and glared at the merchant, not the once blue eyes that the boy hid all his pain behind, but blood red irises, slits for pupils holding such pain and anger that everyone shuddered.

Sarutobi sat in his chair, pipe in mouth puffing away nervously, he had been forced to do this by the council, it was never in his intentions to rid the boy of his hope but it was better than death… or was it. Suddenly, shivers ran down his spine, he sat up in his chair in an alert mindset. This feeling, he had felt it before, the same sickening power that brought back painful memories,

"Kakashi!' he ordered and in the blink of an eye, the ex-ANBU squad leader appeared before the old man, the normal look in his eyes was gone and a more serious one took its stead,

"naruto" was the one word that come out of his mouth,  
"Get him before those ANBU root reach him, for id they do they'll kill him for sure!"

Kakashi wanted no more, for even before the sentence was finished he used a perfected shunshin and was gone with any movement of his arms or legs.

Sasuke and sakura were in the middle of their training when their sensei just got up and vanished with any warning,

"I bet he ditched us this time for sure" Sakura pouted as she flung herself down on the grassy floor.

"Just shut it" Sasuke growled as he took his seat o a log. Suddenly his eyes shot open, two tomoe swirling rapidly, he clutched his head, hands over his eyes, his sharingan was activated without his will and it hurt like hell. Suddenly, a feeling of icy cold waters washed over him and he pin pointed its source. He jumped up suddenly and dashed off at full speed towards the thing that made him react so violently.

"I wonder how come he go the post of jonin, well, special jonin at that, well I think its because he's a favorite of Hokage-sama" Sakura rambled on before turning to see that the love of her life was gone, she sighed in shame.

A second before Kakashi appeared on the roof adjacent to where he felt the ominous presence, it disappeared. The masked whit-haired man crouched on the roof, looking around the area, apparently the people there were still wooed by what had happened.

"I'll check his apartment" He concluded before vanishing again. A minute after, three masked shinobi appeared on the same site that Kakashi disappeared from,

"he's gone" said a rumbling voice, the two scanned the area thoroughly,

"you know, if we kill him, promotion will be on the horizon, which means more money" the other sad in a sly tone,

"all you think about is money, lets go"

The two figures vanished from the spot in a blur.

Sasuke came to a screeching stop on the road, he was sure the feeling was coming from this spot, he looked around, sighed and turned around to retrace his steps, trying to avoid the awes of the people around him.

Kakashi appeared before a door in the apartment, he looked up and down the corridors to make sure the scene was clear, before proceeding to open the door.

**One minute earlier**

Naruto burst through the doors, panting like a dog out of breath, he slammed the door behind him. His head throbbed from fighting the beast within him back into the depths of his sub-conscious. He flung himself on his bed, tears streamed down his face as he groped the sheet under his palms.

"why me, why me!" he cursed his existence. He jumped up from the bed in anger and grabbed the lamp that sat on the desk beside his bed and flung it into the wall. The sound of the glass splintering soothed him a bit…but for only a while.

"Fox!" he yelled angrily, there was a slight chuckle in his head,

"_so you finally decided to summon my power" _the voice said laughingly, "_it's about time"_ , in a more serious tone.

Red chakra flowed through his channels, as his eyes turned blood red.

**Present**

The jonin turned the knob and stepped inside, the room was strangely tided and smelling clean.

"Naruto" he called in a cautious tone, "its me Kakashi, I just came to see how your doing"

There was no answer,

"Naruto?" his tone was now tainted with worry, he moved through the house slowly, not wanting to frighten the boy if he was still in the demonic state. He heard a sound from the kitchen, a crashing sound. The jonin drew his kunai and held it ready in case he was attacked. He slid open the door to the kitchen and stepped inside only to see naruto chopping away at some vegetables. He stuffed the kunai into his holster,

" Naruto, you had me worried" he said in a sighing tone, " the hokage has su…"

"shut up!" came the shocking reply to his not finished sentence.

"Naru-" Kakashi began again only to be silenced by the same distinctive order but much louder. Naruto turned to him, tears streaming down his face, lips trembling with anger,

" He should have let them kill me instead, maybe then I wouldn't have to face this pain" He chopped at the vegetable but completely missed, leaving the counter with a chakra fortified gash.

"I don't care about, this village anymore, I don't want to become hokage, I want to find my own way!" Naruto rose the knife, and brought it down without a hint of hesitation, but the sad thing, the knife was aimed at his finger unknowingly.

"Naruto!" kakashi warned, but it was too late, *poof* smoke rose to the ceilings in a single column. Kakashi stepped back in awe, from the smoke, a sheet of paper floated down into the Hatake's hands, as he read on, the more his eyes opened. He disappeared from the spot in a hurry.

Sarutobi was alarmed at the speed at which kakashi appeared before him,

"what is it kakashi?" the hokage asked his most trusted jonin,

" its naruto….he's left the village!"


	2. SENSE OF BELONGING

**I wanna thank all a you guys who read my chapter and reviewed it, its not my first time writing stories, I write in books at home, but it's the first time I've posted a naruto fan fic on the site. I hope I can keep your interests as the chapters unfold, I believe me, there are a lot more to be read, so stay tuned for chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, only my oc's **

Chapter 2 : Sense of belonging

His panting breath resembled that of a dog's, he staggered over roots and scratched his face in the process of escaping the chakra signatures that seemed to gain on him every minute that passed. How the hell had they catch up with him so fast, he had left the village without anyone sensing him, even the detection jutsu had not picked him up for as a prankster he had learned how to get around it. His chakra supply was running low; not his own but the small amount that at the fox had given to him, his was out completely and he could now feel the strain on his body as with every step he took, his legs were now moving much slower as he moved on. It seemed as if the clone he placed in his stead had been destroyed and his absence reported to the hokage, anyhow they took it, he wasn't ready to return to that hell hole of a village: pushed on wearily. His orange suit was ruined with stains and bleached by the brazen sun, for his journey for three days had not given him time to stop and rest; ignoring the lust for the ramen he had packed in his backpack, he pressed on.

He took to the trees with a single powerful leap, wind licking at his spiked hair as he pounced to another limb.

Naruto flinched, his peaked ninja sense tingled as he barely was able to dodge the shuriken that clipped a few strawns of hair and slashed his earlobe before lodging into the tree in front of him. The blond grabbed his ear in pain and temporarily lost his balance but regained it soon after doing a series of flips to avoid the limb that came at him head on. He glanced behind him and saw them, famous elite jonins, identity hidden under masks designed with animal faces. The uniforms looked deathly grey as they advanced slowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" one yelled, "stop where you are!"

"like hell I am!" the blond hissed to himself sarcastically, turning in time to avoid another close call.

"Naruto, come back to the village.. your home!" One female said to him using her femininity to sway his mind, but if she knew the real reason he left she would have never had said those words to begin with, this only encouraged him to defect the village even more.

"home" the word seemed to distant and unrealistic to be true, he clenched his fists angrily, red chakra wrapped around his body, "what home!"

The ANBU sped up, drawing their katanas swiftly,

"kill him" the lead elite ordered pumping chakra into his feet and lounging forward at an amazing speed. He launched himself into the air, did a half twist, reached into his shuriken pouch and drew out two deadly looking custom made shuriken came up between his index, middle and ring finger. He catapulted his hand around from his back and released the weapons with amazing speed and precision sending them ripping through the air. Naruto had no time to react swiftly and the two blades ripped into his back, tearing his jacket and piercing his skin.

"argh!" the cry was eminent as pain surged through his body, the next limb that sped to meet him was overstepped by a few inches sending the blond sprawling down towards the ground. He tried to grab at limbs and branches but the speed at which he descended only caused them to crack under his weight. One branch smacked him straight in the face, sending him into a frenzy of swirls before he came to a halt on the ground with a sickening crash. The ANBU gracefully landed around him, slowly advancing on the youth who had begun to clutch at the grass around him, sinking his fingers into the ground in a desperate effort to escape.

"this is where it ends brat!' one said disgustedly, stomping into the crawling boy's back to stop his fruitless efforts; Naruto yelled in pain. Naruto passed out at this point, he sunk into his sub consciousness slowly, like floating down through a dark abyss, all senses depleted of their use.

"is this the end?" he asked himself in a tone which held a sense of contentment,

"_stupid brat, like I'd let you die, I'm not ready to leave this world as yet!" _ A sickening growl echoed through his mind, above him, red eyes glared down at him menacingly, red chakra rushed down towards him, Naruto sighed, the fox would not allow him to die so easily. But… below him, a bright light shone like a million suns, the blond tried to shade his eyes from the glare but to no avail. This light also began to move up him, warmth spread the cold abyss, a contentment that surpassed death came to his rescue. The red chakra above him was slowly being pushed back by that bright light, depleting the area of the fearful feeling.

"_what is this!" he growled angrily, "I thought I suppressed this troublesome chakra years ago"_

Naruto's eyes shot open, a new energy was spouting out inside of him, his pains began to fade, bruises on his skin healed and his skin glowed lightly. Energy began to lick his insides, like an impatient wild beast on the verge of breaking free of his encasement. A rush of gold escaped his tenketsu points like a pulse, the small energy produced caused an uproar of wind around him. The ANBU on top of him was pushed back slightly by the sudden rush.

"what's this!" the ANBU captain exclaimed in surprise, another who was perched on a limb hissed angrily, he pounced from the limb downwards, fingers raised under his chin,

"**wind style: wind blade**", he brought his hand around behind him as he descended and a swirl of wind washed around his fingers violently. He descended swiftly on the boy who still laid face down unmoving. He brought back his hand level with his head, fingers extended , palm down. He was about a meter form the boy when he launched out his hand at his back…..Naruto twitched, then in a flash of gold chakra, he was above the ANBU, powering a fist into his back. The ANBU hit the ground with a sickening crack, sending clumps of earth flying and raising a cloud of dust around he and the blond youth. His senses were now a thousand times amplified, his eyes moved around in his head like ping pong balls, his ears twitched randomly at the slightest sound. His eyes shot to one side, picking up the presence of the other ANBU coming at him with a powerful fist, the blond boy twirled suddenly, fist clenched tightly to meet the ANBU's. Clearly outmatched in power, the ANBU was flung back into the trees; a trail of dust and fallen trees in his wake. Naruto turned around, crouched so low that his hands touched the ground, then he pushed off. Everything was a blur of green…then black.

The sun began to sink behind the hills, ridding the country side of its golden rays, but the cool wind which came in its aftermath was welcoming to the night creatures who came out to put on a glorious display of lights and music (so to speak). Dead leaved fell from the trees, shaken by the wind, floating down until they joined the heavy blanket which coated the forest floor. One blew a little way off from the tree, and came to rest on the forehead of an unconscious boy. Yellow suite tattered and worn, but his skin was clean as a baby's. One wouldn't recognize it was naruto due to the loss of his whisker marks during the awakening of his latent chakra. There was a slight rustle in the tree above, a normal ninja would not have been able to discern the sound different from the wind among the leaves, if it weren't for the slightly illuminated eyes not even a jonin could have recognized the presence of another person. The figure slowly came out into the soft gleam of the moonlight, suspended on the limb of a tree…upside down with his arms folded pompously. Black raven colored hair blowing in the soft wind, he grunted

"another stray"

There was a flash of black against the moonlight and the Naruto's body was gone leaving

a swirl of leaves.

Naruto's eyes shot open in a flash, everything was a haze as if his eyes were filed with tears, blood began to flow readily to his head and his vision cleared slowly. He was staring up at an exquisite wooden ceiling with a fan spinning slowly above him. Hi tried to ease the ache in his head by sitting up it only worsened. He felt the surface beneath him, it was soft on felt like cotton…was he dead?

"ahh, I see your awake young one"

The sudden voice sent him diving from the bed in a nose dive, he rolled a few times before coming to a stop rubbing his head, he jumped up from the floor jabbing a finger at the wide eyed old man with a comical angry face,

"hey, you scared the heck out o' me!" he yelled, he jumped around on the spot, looking around him, "where am I!"

" you're in the whirlpool country" the man replied. Naruto stopped, his eyes squinted and his lips pouted, the blond slowly turned to stare at the old man intently for a minute, thin moustache stopped at his chin, and his beard was short and spiky, wrinkled skin seemed stuck to his skull with little flesh between them, his hair was white with age but combed back slickly. He was dressed in a black kimono with his legs folded underneath him neatly and a smile which seemed permanent on his face.

" And who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled jumping so close to the man so much so that his jabbing finger was right in front of his eye " and why did you kidnap me!'

"kidnap you?" Another voice said from behind the boy, this time a more softer one, Naruto turned to see a spiky haired brunette standing at the door, his pale eyes stared at Naruto intently as if offended.

" who are you?" Naruto asked in a defensive tone, The youth stepped into the room walking slowly,

" I'm the one that found you in the forest next to here" The boy said, his voice was low and soft.

" in the for- " Naruto stopped short in his sentence as his memory began to come back, being chased, and that feeling, the warm feeling that came over him. Naruto flexed his hand before his face, staring at them like there were odd.

"My name is Kenshin, and that is my grandson, Shintetsu" The old man introduced them. Naruto looked at the two,

"Grandpa, the people are growing wary again, they say that the water supply is running out" The youth named Shintetsu explained with a worried face, " Its time to perform the jutsu again" , The old man sighed,

"are you fully rested?" he asked worriedly,

"yes I am" shintetsu answered,

"then go right ahead, and remember don't over exert yourself" the old man said. The boy nodded then turned to exit the room. Naruto's eyes followed the youth until he was out of the room,

" And what is your name young one?" Kenshin asked.

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. A frightened look washed over the old man's face ,

" U-Uzumaki!" the old man said stuttering, Naruto looked at the man oddly,

"yea, Uzumaki" Naruto repeated slowly wondering what the fuss was about. The old man suddenly fell face down to the ground, causing the blond to jump back in fright,

"old man what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed in fright.

"excuse my manners Uzumaki-sama" Kenshin said without rising his head.

"come on now" Naruto said sweating, " you must be mistaken"

" I surely am not" Kenshin said rising form his bowing position, "so long have we awaited the return of the royal family to lead us and after many years, one , Uzumaki naruto has come"

"hey old man stop messing with me!" Naruto yelled in confusion, " what is this nonsense, I'm no royalty!" Kenshin rose from the ground and Naruto stepped back,

"please, come with me" Kenshin said as he made his way through the same door that his grandson went through but turned in the opposite direction, Naruto hesitated, his head was spinning and now the old man was blabbering about him being royalty, how much worse could it get for him. He slowly made his way after the man until they ended up in front of a large door. Kenshin yanked it open and with a creaking sound the doors swung to the sides.

"wow" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the room filled with scrolls on shelves, all the way up to the ceiling. Back in konoha he wasn't even allowed near the library yet inside one, but look where he was now. Kenshin strolled around a corner and after about a minute he appeared with a scroll in hand, yellow with age. Kenshin stepped over to him, and began to unroll the scroll,

"what's that?" Naruto asked curiously,

" this scroll holds the history of our once prosperous village" Kenshin said, he held the scroll towards naruto, "here take a look"

Naruto hesitantly took the scroll and turned it around to him.

"when your finished you'll understand" with that the elder exited to room leaving naruto, who slowly slid to the floor, head deep in such enlightening information.

After two hours of reading, Naruto exited the room, his mind was spinning from the information he had just discovered, but somehow he there was a feeling of pride in his heart. He would have never guessed that he was from a line of prestigious warriors or that his father was a Namikaze or even the fourth hokage of the village, this was surly amazing, he never felt more elated, yet anger whipped his insides at the thoughts of the elders keeping this information from him. He stepped out into the large room where he had awaken, to see the old man still in his meditative position.

"now you see, Uzumaki-sama," was all he said without even opening his eyes, " you were destined to come here" , Naruto was fazed for a while, all this was a bit too sudden for him to take in all at once, and it all seemed a fairy tale, but even if the feeling was only for a while he wanted to feel this sense of belonging.

"I'm tired old man, I just wanna' rest" Naruto said groggily.

The next Morning he awoke late, the sun had already risen and the birds, were singing lustily. The whirlpool country was a beautiful country side, with lush vegetation flooding the hillsides. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as the sun shone through the slide door of his room, he yawned heavily then scratched his head, rustling his blond spikes. He rose and slid the door open to welcome the bright sunlight Stepping onto the corridor, the cool breeze welcomed him. He then started down the corridor, until he reached a large door, presumably to the main room. He pulled the door back, only to be slammed in the chest, throwing him back into the railing. When the rush of the moment died down, Naruto could make out the old man's grandson standing at the door with his right foot extended , he slowly brought it down and looked at Naruto uninterestedly,

"oh its you" he said turning around. Naruto grimaced,

"oh its me?' naruto repeated in a tone of disbelief, he sprang from the ground with an amazing agility and yanked the brunette around by the collar,

"what was that all about!" naruto yelled angrily, the youth just stared at the youth uninterestedly,

"oh, just simple reflexes" shintetsu replied with a mischievous grin

"Good morning Naruto" Kenshin said in a calm tone, Naruto peered aroundthe burnette, to see the old man clad in a black kimono with a small yellow swirl on his chest. Before him were three cups with steaming hot tea in each.

"come, sit and drink" He said spreading his hand over the mat before him. Naruto shot a glare at shintetsu the released his collar before proceeding to sit. The morning proceeded quietly as the three males sat and sipped at the tea. After about 5 minutes of silence, kenshin broke the deadlock,

" I must ask, Naruto-kun…" He began after swallowing his mouthful of tea, Naruto lifted his head, failing to bring the tea-cup to his lips, "please tell us, since we already know from the scroll that you hail from the major village of Konohagakure, why are you such a long way from home?"

Naruto's head slowly drooped to stare at the tea, which looked so still in the cup, it was too calm, it shouldn't feel so calm, at least be shaky as he was…he swirled the cup to disrupt the tea's stillness; finally deciding to speak.

" They tried to kill me" Naruto spat out sharply and abruptly. Shintetsu cocked his head to look at the boy while kenshin wore a shocked expression,

" As in they, you mean…" Kenshin said, awaiting the boy to complete his line of thought…

"The whole village, they hate me and treat me as an outcast" Naruto was enraged, he slammed the cup on the wooden floor causing some of the tea to spill on the mat. " I was tricked by some chuunin, into stealing the forbidden scroll, saying that if I did it then I would pass my genin exams, and this gave the damn geezers an excuse to sentence me to death!"

"but seeing that you're here…what happened" Shintetsu asked,

" The hokage, my guardian, denied their request and stripped me of my ninja status, taking away from me my reason for living!"

"baka!"

The room was silent, Naruto flinched, his eye brows knitted and his lips tightened, his head slowly turned to the source of his rage, Shintetsu. The spiky haired boy stared at naruto like he had just said something outrageous,

" what did you just say?" Naruto asked threateningly, shintetsu sighed and shook his head,

'I said you're a baka" he repeated. Naruto lounged at him and the two struggled on the ground, until naruto jumped up and yanked the boy to his feet by his collar,

"what do you know!" Naruto asked rhetorically, "do you know what it feels like to have had nothing whatsoever?"

" But you don't know what it feels like to have had something and it taken away from you!' Shintetsu blared angrily, Naruto paused, "you are so simple minded, your reason for living should be more than the mere title of ninja"

"stop this at once" kenshin ordered. Naruto released the boy and slumped back to his seat, while the youth stormed out of the room.

" Shintetsu's mother was killed in an assault a couple years back by a mercenary group of rouge ninjas, and so was yours" Kenshin said slowly, Naruto was shocked

"my-my mother was killed…" he repeated in shock, "but the scroll said.."

"the scroll does not record it all, but that is what happened" Kenshin said regretfully. At that point Shintetsu stepped inside the room and took back his seat beside his guardian.

"there is one thing that is bothering me though, why do the villagers hate you as you claim?" Kenshin asked.

Naruto clutched his stomach,

"its because I'm the container of a demon" He explained. Kenshin eyes shot open, this blond was full of surprises, Shintetsu couldn't help but gag on the tea he sipped.

" A demon…..but how?" Kenshin asked. Naruto shrugged with a confused face,  
" but I know this much, it's the nine-tailed demon fox" . That was it for their composure which seemed to be slowly dissipated as the blond went on, Kenshin actually tipped over comically, while Shintetsu accidentally swallowed a mouthful of hot tea which burnt his tongue and mouth. Naruto looked around and sweat dropped.

"t-t-the Kyuubi?" Shintetsu gasped for air,

"yea I think that's its name" Naruto said rubbing his head dumbly.

"the legendary demon fox, strongest of them all" Kenshin mused, speaking in a hushed tone as he eyed the boy. Naruto grimaced,

"I think he's nothing more than a troublesome pup" he said bravely.

"_say that again and I'll surely kill you when I get out…..but this chakra…" _ A growl echoed through his subconscious,

"_when?" Naruto replied in his sub-conscious, "more like if" _

Kenshin regained his composure after a while and so did Shintetsu after he drank a cup of water to cool his mouth. Kenshin picked up the cups and exited the room,

"you must think you're pretty strong with that don't you" shintetsu said in a grudgful tone, Naruto just ignored the remark until Kenshin returned.

"so…what are your plans" Kenshin asked the blond,

"well, I can't go back to the village for now I am a missing nin, I just need to lay low" Naruto said.

"well…you are more than welcomed to stay here with us" Kenshin said with a smile.

"really!"

"what!"

The two boys shouted alarmingly.

"ssssshhhhh" Kenshin hushed them.

"what?" naruto asked in a hushed tone, looking around the room wide eyed, "my daughter is asleep"

As he said this the door to the large room was drawn back with immense force, and standing at the door was slim girl, dressed in a night gown with billowed comically in the 'wind', evilly. Her face would have been described as pretty if it wasn't lined with pillow marks and her brows knitted tightly. Her hair was out at the sides looking ferociously wicked.

"who was that!' she shouted screamingly, Naruto turned to see shintetsu slipping out of the door and Kenshin dodging in the kitchen, then slowly turned to look back at the girl, the blond wore a nervous expression,

"well she can't be that bad" naruto said to himself, forcing a smile. The girl stormed over to him and stared down at him like an odd piece of furniture,

"who are you?"

"my name-"

"I don't care!" she yelled, "you woke me up you dumb blond!'. Naruto grimaced in the shade of his eyes,  
"who is this girl" he said twitching angrily, he jumped u from his position glaring at the girl. She reached out and grabbed his collar. Naruto, unthinkingly, copied the act only to pause with an embarrassed look on his face, the female was left wearing nothing but he underwear as the night gown slipped off in his hand, apparently not tied tightly enough at the back.

"i-i-I'm so sorry " Naruto said backing away, obviously red at the event, the girl stood there shocked,

"why you little…" she began but that was the only words of the sentence that naruto heard before blocking out from a single punch.

Naruto fazed, his head hurt like hell, he vision was blurred real bad but was slowly coming around. He was staring up at the ceiling, before a face came into his vision,

"Kenshin" he said weakly. The old man smiled warmly,

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to wake up for a while" he joked. Naruto smiled weakly,

"nope, I've been through worst" he replied.

"but you'll be bed ridden for a few days I guess, you really took a powerful hit to the head…she's a taijutsu specialist you know"

"hn, thought so" Naruto replied dumbly, "but not to worry". The blond slowly rose his fingers to his chin and began to pump chakra around his body, if what happened two days before with his confrontation with the ANBU was not a dream, he would be seeing some remarkable results in about…..now. His wounds slowly began to heal, the wide gash above his left eye slowly closed. The redness faded gradually, until he was as good as new.

"the power of the golden chakra I presume, I've read about it but this is the first time I've witnessed it in person…it's amazing" Kenshin said rhetorically.

"he he" Naruto grinned. Kenshin slowly rose from he stooping positon, and looked around the room,

"'well you were out for a while and darkness has fallen, you should get some sleep" Kenshin said warmly. Naruto smiled to himself as he watched the retreating figure of the old man. When the door closed, the boy closed his eyes, his father, the fourth hokage, rumoured as the strongest ninja in his time, his mother, a ninja of the whirlpool country killed by akatsuki, there was so much history in this place and he was glad that he ws now a part of it, he longed for this feeling, the sense of belonging.


	3. UZUGAKURE

**Sorry for the long wait…but I'm back now with my third chapter, hope u enjoy and stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any Naruto Characters except for my OC's**

Naruto being the busy-body he was could not stay bed ridden for too long. He made his way to the porch and sat on the edge letting his feet swing freely. The cool wind of the country side was soothing and the rustling of the dry leaves gave him a calm sensation. The sun was setting in the west, spreading its beauty and finesse across the pale sky. Birds flew in large flocks to prepare for their nesting in the frost below bringing unusual life to the surroundings.

The sound of the heavy footsteps against the wooden floor broke the blonde's day dreaming and he turned to see shintetsu walking across the porch and descending the steps. Naruto hesitated a bit before trying to start a conversation with the brunette; he carried a certain air around him which was as welcoming as his "beloved" villagers in Konoha.

"Where u headed?" Naruto asked masking the uncertainty he felt,

"None o' your business" Shintetsu shot back; the words cut deeper than a two edged sword. Naruto grunted as he desperately tried to hide his aggravation, he jumped up from his seat and caught up with the youth as he walked down the path with his hands in his pocket, his hair swayed eerily before his face. Naruto peered at him silently for a minute, he could not see why the boy was so resentful, he lived in a beautiful area, had a wonderful family; but why.

"Why are you following me?" Shintetsu asked callously after they had walked for more than half the path towards the village which was below the hill on which the villa was situated.

"Eh?" Naruto responded,"Well I just wana look around",

"Look around on your own…" Shintetsu shot again quickening his pace, Naruto matched it quickly,

"So where you headed?" Naruto asked again, Shintetsu grunted and walked a bit faster, Naruto matched him again. Shintetsu broke out into a sprint, pumping chakra into his feet leaving dust in his wake, Naruto was caught back by the sudden burst of speed but not for long, he pumped his chakra around and went after him. The path was steep, just allowing the feet to move gave shintetsu much speed to get away from the annoying fox brat. He lounged over fallen logs and took to the trees when necessary with much agility, running felt great, a faint smile spread over his face.

He had reached to the village, slightly out of breath; he leaned against a tree trunk, slumping to the ground.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up" the familiar annoying voice chuckled, the brunette looked up to see naruto hanging upside down from a branch.

"What-!" Shintetsu exclaimed in shock, he looked back up the path and back at the blonde. He released a heavy sigh, why was he so surprised; after all he wasn't dealing with any ordinary brat here.

"Now your gona tell me where you're headed?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. Shintetsu gave up, it seemed as if this brat wouldn't give up,

"I'm headed to the village; to the lake"

"Wow, there's a lake down there?" Naruto asked turning his gaze to the village which was just a distance off. Shintetsu, rose from his position and started to walk, naruto wiggled and lost his balance.

*Thud!* then came a long deep groan, Shintetsu flinched, irritated, maybe he wasn't so special after all.

They made their way to the village which was bustling with life along its streets,

"Wow, there're a lot o' people here for a small village" Naruto commented, walking with his usual pose; hands behind the head.

"Shintetsu!" the loud cry came from behind them, the duo stopped and turned to see a young boy running towards them. He was pretty short and hand short spiky red hair, his hazel eyes were wide with excitement. He stopped short of Shintetsu catching his breath, Naruto looked up at Shintetsu and froze with surprise, his eyes twitched; on Shintetsu's face was a broad smile, beaming as the radiant sun.

He didn't even listen to their conversation, he was too caught up in the sudden change of mood in the brunette, the youngster walked off and Shintetsu turned to continue his journey; the mood changed again.

"How long have you been pretending like that?"Naruto asked bluntly, Shintetsu was taken back by the sudden question and snorted a reply,

"Shut up".

The lake was huge! Its span was wider than the village itself. Its surface ripples with the balmy wind which blew through the valley. Naruto stood with his eye wide open, Shintetsu glanced at him and smirked, moved his hair behind his ears and took a step forward. His hands came up into a seal, one which naruto had never seen before,

"What are you doing?" naruto asked watching the boy's actions intently. He could hear the chakra rushing through the brunette, giving off a sudden and sharp gust of wind,

"Futon: Elemental rift" he grunted, the gust of wind around him intensified causing Naruto to guard his eyes with his hand…..right before them, it seemed as if at first he maybe be dizzy and the hills behind the lake were moving, but suddenly he saw before him the air slip open; inside colors swirled vigorously.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked with a tinge of nervousness in his voice, Shintetsu turned to him with a mischievous grin on his face,

"Didn't you say your were going to follow me?" he smirked, Naruto gulped as he watched Shintetsu step inside of the large hole and disappeared,

"Alright naruto you can do this" the blonde said to reassure himself against his nervousness. He moved forward, hesitated then stepped inside, immediately he was sucked in vigorously. There was a sudden flash of colors then aver bright light. He felt himself hit a hard surface; the light begun to dim as he eyes adjusted.

Was that the sun? Where the hell was he? Naruto propped himself up with his elbow of one hand and used the other to guard his eyes, he made out a silhouette of a person who turned out to be Shintetsu standing before him with a grin on his face. The blond sprang up with vigor,

"Where the hell are we…what did you do?" he shot the questions at the youth jabbing his finger at him violently. Shintetsu stepped right passed him, ignoring the questions,

"Hey I'm talking to~whoa" naruto was fazed as the sight before him registered in his brain. Towering before him was a large castle like structure with tall steeples. It was a bit over run with vines and shrubs but over all it was majestic, birds soared around the sky scrapers against the red sky.

"Hey, fox brat" Shintetsu called out, beckoning to him. The blond stepped over to the boy who stepped before a towering gate latched into the surrounding wall.

"Look here" naruto glanced at what the youth was pointing to, right beside the gate was a symbol, vaguely familiar, then he remembered, it was the same symbol on all his orange suit that he wore back in Konoha. He lift his hand to touch it , as he rubbed his fingers over the small engraving, he could the sudden attraction, he hand was glued to it and he could feel the golden chakra leaving his body, he tired desperately to pull away his hand. The gold chakra began to draw lines on the surrounding wall, spanning from the small engravement, Shintetsu stepped back in amazement, Naruto gasped, sweat poured down his face profusely,

"What….the….hell" he groaned, sinking to his knees, his hand finally was released and it dropped to his side. There was a loud groaning and the gates to the city began to move after centuries of being closed. Naruto felt the chakra within him being replenished. He found his strength and stood up, swaying a bit from the shock, Shintetsu stepped forward, walking slowly through the gate, naruto followed close behind him,

"Hey don't trick me like that again," he could hardly find the strength to get angry, but it was coming back slowly.

Shintetsu stopped, something chilled his spine, Naruto could feel it too something was not right, it felt like they were being targeted.

"Get back!" they both shouted at the same time, springing out of the way before two shurikens flew passed them. Naruto rolled and jumped up behind a wall, peering around it, Shintetsu crouched behind a small well.

""fu fu fu", an eerie laugh escaped into the air, "You're both good to have sensed that from such a distance"

"Who's there?" shintetsu shouted back, raising his head a bit but suddenly drew it back in as another two shurikens flew in his direction. Naruto peered at one particular spot; he pumped chakra into his eyes which seemed to heighten his sense causing it to apparently zoom. There in the shadows was the silhouette of a figure, with cloak billowing.

He caught Shintetsu's attention by throwing a pebble over to where he was, and pointed in the direction of the assailant. Shintetsu peered in the direction and could make out the still figure up ahead, he looked back over to the blond who showed him five fingers, one descending after the other, he was counting down…one finger left, before it descended completely, Naruto was out, shooting off like a rocket, Shurikens sailed at him, Shintetsu jumped out and with flowing movements, reached into his pouch and deflected the incoming shurikens, clearing the way for the blond.

Naruto reached into his pouch, and drew and kunai; holding it ready. The figure crouched and shot off towards the incoming blonde.

In a blink, the figure was upon naruto, the mask which covered his face right in front of the blonde's nose,

"Shit, so fast!" naruto grunted as he tried to pull back, this man could move faster than the gold chakra's power. A foot came swinging around, Naruto lifted his hand to guard but it was so powerful that he was sent crashing into a piled set of crates. Shintetsu rushed up, kunai slashing at the evading opponent, the youth jumped back, his hands flashed through a series of seal with swiftness, the masked figure sensed danger and immediately jumped back before three shots of fire balls came rushing at him.

"He made me have to draw my katana" the figure muttered, he reached behind him and clutched his sword.

Shintetsu watched as all his fireballs were wisped away into nothingness from the quick successive slashes from the masked man.

"Raah!" the blood curling cry startled both Shintetsu and the assailant, out of the heap of broken wood sprang a fierce aura followed by the blurry figure of naruto behind a flurry of punches. The masked figure was pushed back; he barely kept up with the quick jabs. Shintetsu used this opportunity to attack, he jumped into the air preparing for a roundhouse kick, the figure grabbed naruto's collar and yanked him towards shintetsu and both were sent crashing into the stone road.

"Time to end this" the man muttered in a deep tone, Shintetsu raised himself groggily from the ground but before he could catch his breath he felt and hand hit him in the head and then darkness.

Naruto got up just in time to see the man standing over the limp for of the brunette and attacked out of rage. The man did a simple side step, wasting no movements and raised a knee into the blonde's stomach, Naruto almost gagged from the power of the kick; he felt his consciousness slowly escape him.

Shintetsu's eyes fluttered open; he could make out the ceiling of a room and an over head fan spinning slowly. He had a terrible headache and his face crumpled under the weight of the pain as he tried to raise himself, he sat up and looked down, he was on a bed; he looked around at the fully furnished room and wondered where he was. Suddenly the blonde jinchuriki sprung from his bed waving a kunai around panting heavily,

"daah, we were beaten" Shintetsu said sighing, Naruto feel back to the bed with a sigh,

"Where are we anyways?" he asked curiously. The question hadn't even floated out of the room when the door slid open,

"You!" shintetsu yelled jumping from the bed but holding his ground, Naruto stood up firmly, glaring at the figure at the door wearing a full white mask with an orange swirl in the middle.

"I see you boys are up" the figure stated in a gruff tone,

"Who are you?" naruto asked frowning.

"I am the last ANBU of Uzugakure" the figure stated, "I attacked you because you had infiltrated my village",

"So why not kill us?" Shintetsu asked questioningly. There was a short chuckle from the figure that proceeded to remove his mask,

"I wouldn't want to kill my…." they gasped at what they saw,"My grandson and Uzumaki-sama now would I?" Standing before them was old man kenshin baring a grin at them.

"Grandpa?" Shintetsu said unbelievably, Naruto broke out into a laughing frenzy and toppled over unto the bed.

After the whole ice breaker situation, evening found all three seated on the porch of the room they were in giving them a nice view of the city below them,

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked,

"This city is one in another dimension, this one, parallel to ours, is where the uzumaki clan originated" Kenshin began, Naruto fazed out when he heard this, his whole family, did not even come from the dimension he grew up in, no wonder he could find no trace of family in the village. There were footsteps behind them and there the same girl who had given him a proper beating for his approach to her stepped out from behind a door.

"Well now that everyone's here I would like to announce the formation of a new team, Uzugakure's first team, with this we shall try t restore this village to its former glory" Kenshin announced. Everyone was taken back a bit, expecially naruto, he just came here but it seemed as if kenshin had anticipating him all along,

"hai"

"Hai"

"DATTEBAYO!"

*sweat drop* he had killed the perfect moment.


End file.
